


A Land I Don't Know

by TrashyArcticBoi



Series: Unfinished Stories [1]
Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Sad, Unfinished, mysterious I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashyArcticBoi/pseuds/TrashyArcticBoi
Summary: What if when someone dies they take over someone else's body from another world? Well, Wilbur knows what its like first hand.A Forever Unfinished Story
Series: Unfinished Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195637
Kudos: 10





	A Land I Don't Know

“Kill me! Kill me Phil! Do it!” Wilbur shouted at his father whose wings were burnt and charred from the explosion. The day that changed everyone’s lives, even Wilbur’s. The day Manburg, L’Manburg fell after it was won back. Philza had joined, ran to Wilbur to try and stop him from pushing the button that’d set the bombs beneath the country off. Wilbur hadn’t listened to the blonde avian. No, instead he pushed the button right in front of the other saying,  _ “It was never meant to be.”  _ Now, as war raged on outside and withers exploded the lands around them, Philza and Wilbur stood in what was left of the button room. People who weren’t fighting off Techno or his withers stood, watching Wilbur and Philza, waiting for something, anything to happen next. 

“You’re my son!” Philza yelled. He didn’t want to kill his son, he knew the brunette still had a chance. They’d just won back their country for christ sake! 

“I said do it! Everyone wants you to! Do it Killza! DO IT!!!” And he did. The diamond sword his father held was plunged through his chest….and he smiled. 

“Thank you….” Wilbur whispered. Phil slowly brought them to the ground, letting his son’s body rest against him as Wilbur slowly died in his arms. What was left of his wings he wrapped around Wilbur as he cried. It was all Wilbur heard as he drifted off into death. The sounds of screams and distant explosions, his fathers soft cries, the tears running down his face, the sword through his chest. The former president was now dead...now everyone would be happy.

_ Sigh _

.

_ GASP _

Wilbur whipped his head around as his consciousness came back to him. What? Where? He took some deep breaths as he looked around himself. Where was he? Around him were plenty of people, all waiting at the side of a railway, chatting amongst themselves or doing their own thing. The lights above blinked, on the verge of dying out soon. It was noisy, that's for sure, with all the talking and the echoing of a robotic voice, not to mention the distant sounds of the train. It wasn’t dark, just uncomfortable bright. 

“Where am I?” Wilbur whispered under his breath but no one heard or answered. 

“Is this...death?” He asked, not a word from those around him to answer. The brunette jumped a little at the sudden train that came whizzing into the concrete tube like room, hissing to a stop. The doors opened and people rushed off but anyone waiting for the train had rushed in. 

“What is? Ah!?” Wilbur stumbled forwards, being pushed onto the train in front of him. His hand gripped the guitar case strap that went over his chest, him just noticing it. 

“Where is everyone going?” He asked, no one answered. He stood on the train, back to the doors that had just closed. As the train then moved forward he stumbled, grabbing onto a nearby pole. He looked around, no one seemed to acknowledge him. This was a weird death…

.

The robot voice echoed throughout the train as it announced another stop. Wilbur had decided to sit down at some point, waiting on the train as if expecting something to happen but nothing really had so far. It had all been stopped, people got off, people got on, and went. There was no fire, no burning hell, no light, no heaven with golden gates. Was this how the afterlife ran? Was he just forever stuck in this loop? 

As the train came to another stop, Wilbur stood. His mind was distant, not noticing his body walking out once the doors opened as if he was on autopilot. His body wandered, walked with the people around him up and down stairs and halls. He didn’t notice the ticket he slipped out of his pocket and put into the machine in front of him which gates opened, allowing him to pass through and retrieve his ticket once again. He walked on. The old president finally snapped out of it once he arrived at a park. When he came to his senses he looked around, clearly confused as to where he was. So death brought him here? Was he supposed to be meeting something? Was this heaven? The man had many questions running though his mind but those stopped once a loud car whizzed past behind him. He jumped, looking back at the car driving out. Weird….

Wilbur walked forward, into the park. He had no idea where he was going, only knew that death brought him here for….something? He walked around for about 30 or so minutes, not finding anything that drew him near or looked like something he was expecting. 

“Well that’s just fantastic.” Wilbur grumbled, looking around more, “This death thing is really getting weird.”

“What death thing?” Someone asked behind him. Wilbur almost shrieked, jumping in the air. He quickly spun around, glaring at the person with burning hate in their eyes but that all was dropped once he saw who the voice belonged to. Actually his face visibly paled at who he saw. 

In front of him stood none other than Tommy, Tommy Innit but...he looked different. Right now Wilbur couldn’t care about that, all he cared about was the fact that Tommy was dead with him. Stuck with him in this weird ass hell afterlife. 

“Hello!? Big man!? Wilbur!?” Tommy yelled, snapping Wilbur out of his trance. 

“Wh-wha?” Wilbur muttered in confusion. 

“Did you seriously not hear me? God. I said me and Phil were trying to wave you down but you were so lost in lalaland that you didn’t hear us. Wanker.” Tommy told, rolling his eyes. 

‘Wanker?’ Wilbur questioned in his head. 

“Now come on! Phil is waiting for us!” Tommy grabbed Wilbur’s wrist and dragged him away. Phil? Phil was here too? That only made Wilbur pale more. 

.

“You sure you’re ok there mate?” Phil asked. Tommy had led Wilbur over to Phil who was chatting with a weird looking man who Wilbur didn’t know. Right now they were all sitting down, chatting about their recent streams and videos when Phil noticed the pale look on Wilbur’s face. He’d asked the brunette about it but Wilbur waved him off, stuttering out that he was fine. 

“Y-yeah I’m fine…” Wilbur muttered. He looked away. What was going on!? Where, what was happening? First he was in the ruins of his unfinished symphony with a sword through his chest and his father holding him, now he was in their weird place with Tommy and Phil who both looked weirdly different with this random glasses wearing brunette who Wilbur didn’t recognize one bit. 

“So how’s it feel losing in bedwars last night, Technoblade?” Tommy smirked at the brunette. 

“Techno!?” Wilbur shouted in shock. The three flinched and looked at Wilbur. 

“Yes that’s my name. I know, I’m shocked I lost to a child as well.” Techno grumbled. Tommy just laughed. 

“You were all like “No Tommy no! Please spare mercy!”.” The blonde mocked. Techno scoffed. 

“Was not!” 

“Was too!” 

“I second that!” A voice called. Tommy whipped his head towards the person and burst out into a large smile.

“TOBY!!”

“TOMMY!!” The two ran at each other and tackled one another in a hug.

“Kids.” Phil shook his head. 

“We’ll look after him Mr. Smith!” Phil called, waving to a man next to a car who waved back. 

“Thank you! Have fun Toby!” 

“I will dad!” Tubbo smiled, waving bye to his father who got back in his car and drove off. 

“Now that Sleepy Boys Inc is all together what crimes shall we commit?” Tommy asked, sitting down with Tubbo. The two sat close together, practically joined at the hip. 


End file.
